User talk:The Dawn Tide
Welcome Hi, welcome to the The Dawn Tide! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Dawn Tide page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 11:07, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Welcome! Привет друг! Я приветствую вас на сайте. я могу помочь с любыми сложными вопросами или ответами, которые вы получаете. Вы не должны беспокоиться о его. Я рад, что вы, наконец, решили присоединиться :) [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 19:32, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Page Help Уже сделали. Я поможет вам в этом и мы можем говорить более в Discord Приложение. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 19:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Some help, comrad Хэй-хо, как я могу судить, ты знаешь русский, ну и так, как у тебя пару вопросов появилось, то я решил сразу ответить на них (ну и помочь, если тебе понадобиться помощь). Affiliation это принадлежность персонажа к чему-либо (гильдия, организация, группировка, религиозное братство, т.д.) А прозвища персонажей (alias, то бишь) при помощи переводчика и словаря японского можно сделать. Обращайся, я почти всегда тут. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 14:56, July 1, 2017 (UTC) И да, в нике Raven Queen Ruler последнее слово означает "правитель", а не "линейка", от глагола "rule", править. Это так, на будущее). [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 14:58, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Ну да, QOS может подбирать хорошие переводы, так что да, подходит. Кстати, вот перевод для твоей Ледяной Ведьмы: The Ice Witch (氷の魔女, Kōri no Majo). И да, для гильдий ты выбираешь любое название, какое тебе хочется. Например, ты любишь хомячков и море, спокойно называешь гильдия "Морские Хомяки" и т.д. Могу помочь с переводом, если что. И я немного не понял твой последний вопрос, кто они, гильдии? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:19, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Без проблем. Значит Серебрянные Пантеры? Неплохое название, грозное. И да, на каком языке тебе проще говорить, а то я вижу ты с англ на русский переводишь, или как-то так. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 20:56, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Я с Киева. Так что тоже говорю на русском, хах. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 11:10, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Вот так - Silver Panthers. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 10:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC)